moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Wood Wall
The is the first obtained in . Technical * The Wood Wall has 380 Health. * The Wood Wall costs . * You can place a maximum of 30 Wood Walls. * The Wood Wall is obtained at Age 1, at the moment the Player joins the game, along with Tool Hammer, Apple, Spikes, and Windmill. * The Wood Wall is the weakest wall in . * The Wood Wall is the least expensive wall in the game. * These are the only wall that can be destroyed by arrows. Strategy Using * Use Wood Walls to protect your Windmills. * Use Wood Walls to kill by trapping them with a Pit Trap, placing Wood Walls behind them, and then placing Spikes where it they poke out, so it will quickly kill them. * You can quickly place these in the open for cover when you're being fired at. * Remember to place them close together when building a Base, as it is possible to squeeze through space logically too tiny for a Player to fit through, rendering the walls useless. * Building a Base means you use these, and your inventory tracks how many you place. Monitor your inventory when away from your base to see if you’re being raided. * You can use this to easily trap MOOFIE since MOOFIE does no damage to Structures, with the exception of Spikes. Against * These provide a slight obstacle, so try going around them. As an alternative, if you use a , you can use a Platform to shoot over these. ** However, these are weak and can be destroyed easily. Focus more on the inhabitants of the base and other than the Wood Walls. * Since they are weak, you can easily destroy this with a Great Hammer in a matter of seconds. Real Life Equivalent * Wood is used in the construction of many modern walls, with wooden beams for support and wooden tiles to keep the elements out and complete the wall. Trivia * The Wood Wall is one of the first items in the game. * The Wood Wall is one of the 5 items you spawn with at Age 1, along with the Tool Hammer, Apple, Spikes, and Windmill. * The Wood Wall has always been in the game, though technically it was removed in 0.892 as this update introduced a glitch where all Players start out with Stone Walls instead of Wood Walls. This only lasted for a few hours, though, as Sidney quickly corrected it in patch 0.893. * This is one of the only items that people still use at high ages. * The Wood Wall can be upgraded to the Stone Wall at Age 3 and then to the Castle Wall at Age 7. * The Wood Wall is the only Structure that can be destroyed by Projectiles. History * 1.5 - Health buffed from 350 to 380 * 0.893 - Fixed a glitch brought by 0.892 that caused the Wood Wall to appear as a Stone Wall * 0.891 - Reduced cost to and increased limit to 30 Walls * 0.88 - Increased Wall limit to 25 * 0.68 - Wood Walls are now destroyable by Projectiles * 0.50 - Wall collisions were reworked to be more precise * 0.19 - Cost reduced to 15 Wood * 0.16 - Buffed health * 0.10 - Added. (Initial Release)